Square One
by breathein4luckk
Summary: Sawyer had his letter, Kate had her airplane, Sayid had his pictures, Charlie had his guitar and Boone? Boone had his memories. Of that one girl he knew he would never see again.


**Title:** Square One.  
**Inspired:** Coldplay's song called Square One.  
**Pairing:** Boone Carlyle and Brooke Davis.  
**Author:** Helen Blackcats107 or MissingYouxX  
**Disclaimer:** Well if I owned these shows, do you honestly think I would be posting stories on here. I would be counting my millions. Characters: Brooke, Boone, Shannon, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie.  
**Timeline:** Future One Tree Hill, Season One Lost.  
**Rating:** T for safety

**Summary:** Sawyer had his letter, Kate had her airplane, Sayid had his pictures, Charlie had his guitar and Boone? Boone had his memories. Of that one girl he knew he would never see again.  
**Shows:** Lost and One Tree Hill.  
**Dedication:** Alla, I haven't talked to you in months, you haven't signed on to your AIM or account on here since May. But somewhere out there you're still a Lost lover, and you're the reason I started watching. This is for you babe.

**Square One.**

_You're in control, is there anywhere you wanna go?  
You're in control, is there anything you wanna know?_

He sat in the same exact spot every morning, day in and day out. He would come back from working on the secret hatch and he would look out into the ocean and watch the waves crash and just remember. It was probably one of the only things in the world that kept him sane these days.

Remembering felt guilty, it felt great, it felt…everything he knew he would never feel again. He made a mistake that would of ruined everything great for him in the first place, but here his guilt was driving him crazy. For a moment he could never take back, and it drove him crazy. Everyday.

* * *

The island was having a fairly normal day, but then again you could never really define the word normal on the island. 

Jack was off into the jungle looking for plants with Sun to make medicine with, Locke and Boone had taken a day off and he was out bore-hunting while Boone was back to square one remembering.

At least when he was working on the hatch with Locke he could stop remembering for just a moment. He sat away from everyone, where he could watch the deep blue waves crash into one another and relax in the sand, thinking how if this place was known to man, Brooke would love it here.

While down the beach Kate, Sawyer, Charlie and Shannon were talking.

"What's his deal anyways? He's either off skipping into the magic jungle like Dorothy and the Scarecrow or sitting on that damned part of the beach all alone." Sawyer said as he reached into his pocket to light a cigarette.

Shannon sighed knowing exactly what 'his deal was' , "Nothing huge, he's just guilty I guess?"

Kate looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "about what exactly is he so guilty about that he's shut out everyone here…including his own sister?"

She looked up at him sitting in the sand all by himself, "There was this girl, Brooke she's a fashion designer some line called Clothes Over Bros, and her and Boone have been-- had been together for a while, but he slept with a girl in Sydney the night before we left for the states and he was going to tell her everything," Shannon looked down before continuing, "but he's never going to now."

Sawyer chuckled, "so Booney-boy is a cheater who never got to…reveal his sinful acts. Get the hell over it."

Charlie looked over at him sitting there all alone, "Guilt is like bloody hell."

Shannon sunk her hands into the sand, "yeah…it is, Charlie, it is."

_The future's for discovering _

_The space in which we're travelling _

_From the top of the first page_

_To the end of the last day _

_From the start in your own way _

_You just want somebody listening to what you say _

_It doesn't matter who you are _

_It doesn't matter who you are_

* * *

Boone got up and decided to go for a run, he was tired of sitting and thinking about how he betrayed the girl he was suppose to love, the girl that meant the world to him. He smiled thinking about her. 

**"Boone stop!" She screamed giggling.**

**He stopped, a smile on his face and placed his hand on her knee. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and her Ugg boots as they laid in one another's arms on the blanket sitting in her family's old backyard.**

**"I love being like this, happy…with you." She said as she looked up into the sky filled with bright stars. Big balls of fire, as she liked to call them.**

**He smiled, her face was just so beautiful as the dimmed lights fell onto it, he wouldn't trade this in for the world, "I love it too, Babe."**

He kept running, the thought of her face and the way she acted getting to be to much for him. Her laugh just everything about her.

He just wanted to hold her for a moment, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her…and he never knew if he would ever get a chance.

_Under the surface trying to break through _

_Deciphering the codes in you _

_I need a compass, draw me a map _

_I'm on the top, I can't get back _

_Whoa whoa_

* * *

Boone had finally had enough and had headed back, he was going crazy within his own mind and decided he just wanted to sleep through the rest of the day. 

When he reached Sawyer's tent. He looked at Sawyer smiling smugly looking at what looked like a picture. He was always suspicious of the guy.

He stopped running his hand through his hair, "What is it Sawyer…Kate not playing house?"

"Touché Booney-Boy," he flipped the picture over for Boone to see, "looks like you and Dimples over there were the modern day Johnny and June Cash."

Boone looked at Sawyer angrily before snatching the picture out of his hands, being careful not to rip it. "Where the hell did you get this from!?"

The blond lit a cigarette and smiled, "In some of the bags, boy I would never cheat on anyone who looked that sexy, but then again you did."

His eyebrows furrowed, "how do you know about that?" Then it hit him, "Shannon."

"Yeah, but that's besides the point," he said taking a swig of his cigarette, "the point is your guilt is about to eat you up inside."

"Fuck you." Boone said, as he walked away from Sawyer.

"You have a good day too, Metro." He said smiling, and picked up a book and began to read it.

"Stupid country hick," Boone muttered under his breath as he walked off.

_You just want _

_Somebody listening to what you say _

_Oh, you just want somebody listening to what you say _

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

* * *

**They were walking along by the river in Brooke's hometown called Tree Hill, hands held laughing and talking.**

**She had wrapped an arm around his waist and he had wrapped one around her shoulders. The couple was happy, it was a beautiful day and they had the opportunity to spend it with the one person they truly loved.**

**"I'm happy you came with me here, I just needed to get back to my roots, you know?" She said as she looked at him briefly.**

**He smiled at her, "I would do anything to make you happy, and plus now I get to see how you grew up."**

**She nodded her head, "yeah…pretty dramatic life, I had back then full of back-stabbing best friends, cheating boyfriends and absentee parents."**

**He nodded his head, "sounds like your very own soap."**

**She giggled, "I was thinking about sending it in to some daytime show…you know make them a storyline or something, very soapy story you had there. Full of hospitals, love triangles, sports, sex…anything you'd ever think of."**

**He laughed, "Brooke Davis, your something."**

**She snuggled into his side, "I'm your something…so watch it Mister."**

He smiled as he looked at the photograph, they had taken that picture on the pier that day. It was an amazing day, one they spent full of laughs and everything. Never a dull moment with Brooke, god if only she were here on the island with him…he could of cared less if anyone ever found them, she was all he needed.

He tucked the picture into his pocket and was right back at square one. Watching the blue waves crash into one another, remembering.

_Is there anybody out there who Is lost and hurt and lonely too _

_Are they bleeding all your colours into one? and if you come undone _

_As if you've been run through _

_Some catapult it fired you _

_You wonder if your chance will ever come _

_Or if you're stuck in square one_


End file.
